1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to novelty devices. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a novelty device that is activated by external stimuli.
2. Description of Related Art
Novelty devices for entertaining or amusing individuals are known in the art. Such devices take many forms, from the ubiquitous Slinky toy which has in the past entertained children and adults for hours on end, to the faddish Rubick's cube, which combines aspects of puzzle solving in an engrossing and challenging game. Novelty devices of this nature have always fascinated, and provided harmless distractions for people, thereby relieving stress.
In the class of novelty devices that are devoted to sheer entertainment, many such devices; have utilized moving parts under power in order to grab the attention of individuals and to engage the individual for an extended period of time. Such devices sometimes produce visual, auditory and/or other sensual output to hold the attention of, and entertain, people.
Novelty devices that provide surprising or unexpected responses also engender a sense of amusement in people observing or evoking the response. Others also especially enjoy watching others so they react to such responses, and derive stress relief and entertainment from their observations.
Similarly, novelty devices that operatively react to an external stimulus in some way are particularly intriguing. The element of surprise, combined with a humorous motif, makes a novelty item even more attractive. Numerous different types of such devices are on the market, with new devices appearing regularly.
However, the art has not heretofore provided a novelty device that combines the above-referenced elements and which consistently provides entertainment in a varied and provocative manner. The inventor of the subject matter herein claimed and disclosed has recognized the need for such a novelty device, and has overcome many of the difficulties that are inherent in the design and manufacture of prior novelty devices to achieve advantageous and unexpected results.